


Only the beginning

by unwritten92



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwritten92/pseuds/unwritten92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mind had always been a powerful thing. Kagome knows she'll never be free from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even in death

She woke up panting her heartbeat loud in her ears. Biting her lip she tried stifling the gasp that tried to escape and glanced beside her, where her fiancée lay in sleep. She felt more than saw the blanket that covered her from the night air move down her legs and the calloused hands that ran up and parted them. Clawed fingers drew a line up and circled the mark that lay hidden there.

When the shadow leaning over her started nibbling the mark below her panty line she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her throat. The next thing she knew, his tongue was rasping her bare core.

She cried out softly and her hands clenched on the sheets. Hojo only rolled to his side. It was wrong to enjoy the attentions of her dead lover this way but it was impossible to escape him.

She had tried, but he'd always found her. And when he did he punished her, manipulating her body to his will as he'd always done. He didn't care if she was trying to move on, he couldn't let her.

With a wicked curve of his sinful tongue she came and he purred.


	2. Crash

Her vision was filled with dots, and her head hurt something fierce. That was about all she felt, everything else was numb. Upside down she tried to blink the dots away, but it was difficult.

She stretched her hand as far as it would go, testing the feeling when she remembered. As far as she dared she turned her head what she saw beside her made a sob rip from her throat.

He was bloodied, his pristine white hair plastered against his face and his beautiful golden eyes closed. Forever closed, he wasn’t breathing and completely still, he was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dokuga_contest prompt: Dots, word count: 100


	3. Wound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she wakes, it’s a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, you guys... I forgot about this one. How terrible am I?

The sunlight filtered through the sheer curtains, and she smiled when Hojo leaned down to kiss her good morning. Hearing the front door close she sighed and turned to her back on the white sheets. Blinking she prepared herself mentally for starting a new day.

Last night she felt had been a dream and she unconsciously thanked whatever gods were on her side for making it so. Being the object of affection of the past wasn't part of her wanting to start a new life away from the pain and sorrow losing him caused. But she couldn't help imagining him and his touch. Shaking her head and making up her mind to start the day already she was startled when she felt the rasp of calloused hands on the back of her bare tights.

Turning to see what caused it she saw nothing only the picture of her and Hojo’s engagement party, and clucking at herself for being so silly she turned and walked to the bathroom. For a moment the world tipped and she saw white; white walls and ceiling but not once did she see white silver hair. Blinking out the spots in her eyes she shook off the feeling of vertigo.

Holding on to the wall for support she almost dragged herself to the bathroom. When she made it in she opened the faucet and let the water pour out, splashing her face with cold water to wake herself, she finished washing her face and then her teeth, she dried her face with the towel Hojo had carelessly left of the doorknob and then she turned to inspect the place on her leg where it started to hurt. The wound was still bleeding and festering horribly. A clock she didn't own ticked slowly.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The future becomes dim after the accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only 100 words, since it was written as a drabble series.

It hurt him, to see her the way she looked now. The accident had ripped their future from their hands leaving him to pick up the pieces. She had kept the most important piece of her life a secret from him. Brain tumor, it’s what the doctors had told him after he woke in the hospital. The accident had caused damage to her frontal lobe and temporal lobe, leaving her in a coma she had yet to wake from. The part that hurt him the most was that maybe, if she ever woke up, she wouldn't remember him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get the whole story guys... since it already is complete.


	5. I don’t want goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She suffers without being able to utter a word.

He had been her sheath from the dark world. From cutting words and hurtful narrow eyed looks. He was born and raised in a world completely different from her own where any kind of action was frowned upon especially if you weren't one of them. Now, here, in her mind he couldn't protect her. Couldn't keep her safe from the demons that followed her into the darkness that clawed their way into the world she had created to protect herself. 

Sitting there clutching her coffee cup she tried not to cry as her head began to hurt in such a way that it made a migraine pale in comparison. Her grip on the cup made it crack as she felt the walls closing in on her, her vision swimming until she blacked out. The coffee cup shattering as it hit the floor and the liquid staining the cream carpet.

She tried to open her eyes but they were so gritty it was impossible. But she could hear just fine and it made her heart ache to be able to hear his voice but not see him. They spoke of her condition and she wanted to scream that she was fine, that all she had seen had been a dream, that she didn't want to lose him, that she could get better; but her body didn't allow her. That he shouldn't, couldn't pull the plug that kept her alive. But most of all she wanted to tell him that she loved him and hadn't meant to hurt him, or hurt Rin.

Her daughter, oh God, her daughter.

‘At least one last time, don’t let me die, let me see her and you and your beautiful eyes one last time.’

“Mr. Taisho?” Blank, inquisitive.


	6. To you, from me, with grief.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> None.

The beeping sound filled the room, and Sesshomaru thought that it was fitting since it’s exactly how he felt his heart had done when he gave the order.

The machines keeping his wife alive were now silent, as if they had never been used in the first place and the words that replayed in his head were the ones he had whispered the day they bound them to each other.

She was gone now and he now had his whole life in front of him to mourn, to regret and be bitter.

And it was only the beginning.

Fitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at Dokuga, from dokuga_contest (livejournal).


End file.
